Black Frost
by Tina Vainamainen
Summary: Kuroshimo is a miscolored umbreon who meets a shiny umbreon named Aotsuki. Together, they embark on a journey to rescue Ao's brother from the Chi. They will encounter other pokemon on their mission and find something that lays deep inside their hearts.
1. Prolouge

He felt himself growing srtonger as he evolved in the moonlight. Glowing. Brighter and brighter, until darkness. Then a soft white glow came from his body.  
"Kuroshimo, you're now an umbreon. How you feelin'?" Furea asked from behind him. Kuro looked at himself, "Different."  
Furea got to her paws and looked the umbreon over. Kuro had white rings and azure eyes. Not normal for an umbreon. Then again, Kuro had been born miscolored. So perhaps it was normal for him.

"Well, I suppose you're gonna leave little ol' me here while you go off explorin', huh?" Furea asked. Kuro gave the old arcanine an apolgetic look, "Yes. You're not mad, are you?"  
Furea laughed, "How could I be mad? You youngsters need to find out what this big ol' Earth be holdin'! Go on, just promise to come back to you're ma." Kuro rubbed his head under Furea's chin. "I'll miss you." he said. Furea licked his head and nudged him.  
"Go on."

*5 years later*

Kuroshimo leaped over a log as he usually found himself doing in the morning. It was part of the route he took when taking walks. But this morning was going to be differnet.

As he walked across a stream, he noticed something in the undergrowth. It looked like fur. "Is someone in there?" he asked, approaching. Once he was close, he made out dark gray fur and blue rings. Almost like an umbreon.  
"Hello?" he said, moving the leaves out of the way. Sure enough, a shiny umbreon lay there. It was panting heavily and looked as though it had been running for days without rest. "Are you okay?" Kuro asked, poking it. The umbreon moved, sitting up.  
Kuro guessed by the curves and size that the umbreon was a young female. Her amber eyes blinked twice before she jumped away. "Hold on! I'm not gonna hurt you." Kuro said. He moved closer towards her. After looking at him, the female sighed with relief. "I thought you were one of them." she said.

Kuro sat down, cocking his head. "Who's 'them'?" he asked. "Some pokemon who call themselves 'Chi'. They kidnapped a lot of pokemon from where I used to live. The Busshu Plains. My big brother was one of the pokemon taken. I've been searching for him everywhere." the shiny umbreon said. Kuro nodded in understanding, "So, who are you anyway?"  
"My name is Aotsuki. But I prefer being called Ao. I only just evolved last week. Who are you?" Ao asked. "I'm Kuroshimo. You can just say Kuro though. I evolved five years ago." Kuro said. Ao was looking at him with wonder. "Let me guess, you want to know about my coloring." Kuro said flatly. Ao nodded, her ears perked.

"I was born miscolored. Black. That's how I got my name, 'Black Frost'. The pack I was born in, they thought miscolored pups were cursed. And so were their parents. The leader killed my parents..and my brother. I only spent three days with them.  
I only survived because Furea came along. She's an arcanine. She was hunting when she saw the leader kill my mother. Furea ran out and attacked, saving me. She took me to her home and raised me as if I were hers. Her cubs died from the cold of winter, so I was like a substitute.  
When I evolved, I stayed miscolored. So that's why I look like this."

Kuro looked at Ao. She was staring at him. "Go ahead, make fun of me. I'm used to it." Kuro said expectantly. "Why would I do that? You're so cool-looking!" Ao exclaimed. The words caught Kuro by surprise, "What?!"  
"I think you look cool. You're so unique, unlike me. I'm jealous." Ao said, smiling. It made Kuro smile too. Someone actually didn't think he was a freak. Ao suddenly stopped smiling and stood, looking away.  
Kuro stood up, "What's wrong?" He looked in the direction she was, there was nothing there.

"I need to go now. My brother needs me to find him. It was nice meeting you, Kuro." Ao said. She began walking away. Kuro quickly ran in front of her, "Where ae you going without me?" He smiled as Ao looked at him with surprise. "What do you mean?" Ao asked. "I want to help you find your brother." Kuro said. "Are you sure? I mean, you might lose your territory if you're gone long enough. Anyway, you just met me." Ao said. "So? This place is pretty boring, I could care less if someone took it. And what kind of friend would I be if I let you do this by yourself?" Kuro asked.  
Ao stared at him for a moment. "Not a good one," she said, "Lets go."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author's Note: And so begins the journey. Each character's name will most likely be japanese. So here,  
Furea: Flare. Thought it was best for a female arcanine.

Kuroshimo: Black Frost. Thus our story's title.

Aotsuki: Blue Moon. It fits a shiny umbreon, doesn't it? 


	2. Chapter 1

Kuro and Ao were walkng through a feild. They watched for any snatchers, expecting one to jump out and catch them. "I don't like being out in the open like this." Kuro said.  
"Eh, I'm used to it. Anyway, it made me more vigilant than others." Ao said, trying to peek over the tall plants around them. Kuro suddenly perked his ears and stood still, his tail straight up.  
"What is it? A snatcher?" the female beside him asked. Kuro didn't answer, instead cautiously walking to where he had heard the sound.

"What the-"

Kuro was knocked over as three small balls of fur jumped on him. "Kits! Get away from him! He could be dangerous!" a female voice cried. Kuro felt the weight lifted off of him and stood. Ao was giggling.  
"What in the name of Arceus?" Kuro said, looking in the direction she was. Three eevees were behind a female leafeon, whom seemed ready to attack. "Whoa, we're just passing through. We didn't scent any pokemon here." Kuro said.  
Ao nudged him in the ribs. "That's the idea. No mother wants someone to know where her kits are." she whispered. The leafeon stopped growling, but didn't let down her gaurd. "We'll go now." Ao said. One of the kits stepped up from the others, his chest puffed out.  
"You think we're afraid of you? Well we're not." he said with all the confidence in the world. "Hansha, be quiet." the leafeon said. She turned back to Kuro and Ao.

"Who are you two? And what are you doing out here?" she asked. "My name is Kuroshimo, and this is Aotsuki. We're looking for someone who's gotten himself lost." Kuro said, slapping his tail over Ao's mouth so she didn't tell what had happened. He gave her a look that asked if she wanted the world to know.  
When he removed his tail, Ao spoke. "Have you seen a male flareon? His name is Kasai." she said. The leafeon thought for a moment, then shook her head. The male eevee, who was supposably Hansha, stood again. "I think I've seen him." he said, "He was with some other pokemon. A mightyena and a black glaceon."  
Ao's eyes widened, "Where?! Did the mightyena have a missing claw?"

Hansha nodded, "Out by the river. And yeah, the mightyena was missing a claw."

Kuro quickly grabbed Ao by her scruff before she could race off. "Is something wrong here?" the leafeon asked. "That flareon is my brother! I need to find him before they hurt him!" Ao screeched, struggling against Kuro's grip. She stopped soon after realizing it was no use. Kuro thanked Arceus for giving him a strength and size advantage over Ao.  
The leafeon walked over when he let Ao go. "I see. So that is why you came bursting in here?" she asked, looking at Kuro. We didn't burst in, Kuro wanted to say. But he nodded instead. "Does that mean you guys are on a like rescue mission?!" Hansha asked. Kuro shugged and nodded. Hansha's dark eyes filled with excitment and hope. "No, Hansha." said one of the female eevees, "You know what Mom says."  
Hansha ignored her, "Can I go with you guys?!" The leafeon turned to her son with a stern look, "No you can not! You're too young."  
"No I'm not, Mom! I'm gonna evolve in a few months! I am old enough! Please, please, please!" Hansha begged.

"They might not even want anyone to join them!" the leafeon said. Before Kuro could agree with her, Ao cut in. "We'd love to have some help." she said, then whispered to Kuro, "He could prove useful."  
Kuro sighed. He had been with Ao for three weeks now, and already he knew her well. Well enough to know he couldn't change her mind, at least not now. The leafeon seemed uncertain, "I don't know.."  
Ao smiled, "We'll keep him out of trouble. And anyway, when he comes back, he'll could be a strong eeveeloution for all we know." Hansha smiled at her, and looked at his mother. The leafeon nodded slowly.  
"Yay!" Hansha said, running to Ao. It was obvious that the eevee already had taken a liking to her.

"Hansha, you're just gonna leave us?" one of the female eevees asked. Hansha turned to her, "I won't forget you or anything, Chairo. And I'm coming back, then we can battle!" His sister looked away. The other one, a shiny, smiled.  
"Promise not to forget?" she asked. "Gin, I super promise!" Hansha said.  
Kuro nudged Hansha, "We gotta get going. Come on."

*A few hours later*

"I'm tired!" Hansha said. Kuro looked at the sky, "It's getting dark. We should camp here tonight."

Instantly, Hansha went to lay beside Ao. He snuggled into her ashy-gray and blue fur. "I guess I'll be finding food by myself tonight, huh?" Kuro asked knowingly.  
Ao had a look that said she was sorry and looked down at Hansha adoringly. Kuro sighed and walked off.

He looked at the bushes and trees as he walked. There had to be some berries somewhere. But no, he didn't see anything. Hunting it is, he thought. Rarely did he ever hunt other pokemon, but it seemed as if he had no choice with Ao and Hansha waiting.  
Just at that moment, he spotted a minccino. Quiet as possible, he stalked towards it. His hind paws taking the place of his front paws with each step. Almost silent. Without warning, he pounced and killed the small creature with a swift bite to the neck. Kuro covered his catch with earth and went to catch more.

In the end, he had caught two pidoves and one minccino. "That should be enough." he said aloud. Kuro carried the freshly caught prey to where Ao and Hansha were waiting. "Kuro! You hunted?!" Ao asked in surprise. Kuro set the prey down, "Yeah. Eat up."  
Hansha wasted no time, and started eating one of the pidove. "I didn't know you could hunt." Ao said to Kuro as she started on the minccino. Kuro blinked, "What do you mean? Doesn't everyone know?"  
"Not me. I was never taught." Ao said. Kuro took that as odd, Ao hadn't told him that before. No wonder she had little stealth.

"Maybe I could teach you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author's Note: Here are translations again.

Hansha- Reflection. I just like the name.

Chairo- Brown. Normal eevees are brown. I have no imagination at all. -_-

Gin- Silver. Shiny eevee. Again, no imagination. 


End file.
